


Rivalry

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Boys Kissing, Dementor attack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartley saves Cisco from a dementor attack. He asks him out as a thank you and things turn into more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivalry

“I can’t believe Professor Mcgonagall is allowing these…things into the school, again! Last time, the Dark Lord was trying to take over the school.” Caitlin rolled her eyes as she stared at a dementor in the distance.

Cisco shrugged. “If it’s effective. It doesn’t seem to be these days though. The ministry doesn’t even know what they’re looking for. It’s ridiculous.”

Caitlin nodded in agreement and glanced to the side. She double taked and smirked. “Your boyfriend incoming to the right.”

Cisco raised an eyebrow before looking in the direction Caitlin tilted her head in and scowled. Hartley Rathaway 5th year Ravenclaw, a total prick, and to Cisco’s annoyance, his arch enemy. “Not my boyfriend.” 

Caitlin laughed. “You two sure talk about each other enough to be.”

“We have a mutual agreement to stay away from each other.”

“Yet, you two are found getting in arguments almost everyday. Come on Cisco you don’t fool anyone. You’ve had a thing for him since year one at the Sorting Hat Ceremony. The lonely second year you sat next to that didn’t even give you the time of day.” 

Cisco rolled his eyes. “I must have been crazy to even like him first year. Plus, i was eleven. I’ve had plenty of time to rethink my choices.” 

“Yeah sure.” Caitlin chuckled. She turned back to look in front of them and froze. 

A dementor was floating right in front of Cisco and Caitlin.She felt herself run cold as she hurried for her wand. She heard Cisco fumbling next to her and she screamed when the dementor went in for them. She fell back as the dementor’s arms wrapped around Cisco and pulled him in. Cisco’s breaths grew harsh as he felt every happy memory leave him, only for stone, cold fear and sadness to wash over him in waves, never stopping. He felt his eyes rolling in the back of his head as he fell unconscious. 

“Expecto patronum!” A harsh yell sounded and Cisco felt himself falling onto the wet grass as he blackout.   

 

Cisco jumped up with a yell and groaned soon after, holding his forehead. He heard grumbling and his eyes snapped open. 

“Hartley?” he muttered. 

“Ugh, I shouldn’t have even saved you. I might be bleeding now.” Hartley muttered as he rubbed his own forehead.   

“Shut up. I didn’t ask you to save me.” Cisco shot back and groaned. His head was killing him and he still felt super cold. “What happened.” 

“We don’t know. Mcgonagall is getting to the bottom of it. The dementors went crazy ad just started attacking random students.” Caitlin said from next to him. 

“Where am I?” Cisco sat up. 

“Ravenclaw common room.” Hartley replied as he stood up and picked up his robes. 

Cisco watched him go and he knew he’d never hear the end of it from Caitlin, but he was gonna do this anyway. “Hey, Hartley? You- you want to get a butterbeer sometime in Hogsmeade? A-as a thank you of course.” 

Hartley raised an eyebrow looking between Cisco and Caitlin trying to his a smile. He nodded once before walking out the door. 

Caitlin waited for Hartley to pull the door shut before she turned to Cisco with a grin. “You just asked him out! I knew you still liked him.” 

“Shut up.” Cisco muttered as a blush tinted his cheeks. “This is no way to treat the best friend that just got attacked by a dementor.”

Caitlin laughed and nudged him playfully. “So since you didn’t attend potions today, Hartley outranks you for this term.”  

Cisco’s eyes widened. “Freaking, ugh, he probably set that dementor on me.” 

Caitlin laughed. “Hartley wouldn’t do that, Cisco. He likes you too much.” 

“Hartley like me? Are you sure you weren’t attacked by the dementor?” 

“No I’m serious, When we started here, Hartley never talked to anyone. He always kept to himself. I think you’ve brought out the person he is. A rivalry always helps you know. The only attention he give to anyone outside the professors is to you, Cisco. That says something.” 

Cisco gave Caitlin a look of disbelief. “Come on, Caitlin. Now you’re just reaching.” 

“Okay, but I’ve got potions now, so expect to be demoted to third in the class.” Caitlin sing songed. “I’ll see you later.” 

Cisco whined about his score as Caitlin walked out the door with a smile. 

Cisco stood in the cold, grumbling about Hartley being late. Even Cisco was surprise, Hartley ws never late. At all. He saw Hartley jog up to him, breathless. He wore his winter robes with the Ravenclaw crest on it. His tie shown under it. 

“Sorry, I lost track of time.” Hartley said once he caught his breath. 

Cisco let it slide because he seemed genuinely apologetic. He held open the door for Hartley and the both walked in. They ordered as they sat. it was awkward to say the least. 

“Well, um, I just wanted to say thank you. You...know… for saving me.” 

Hartley shrugged as the drinks arrived. He took a sip as Cisco stared. 

“Okay so um...this is not awkward at all.” Cisco looked off to the side. 

Hartley raised an eyebrow. An amused smile gracing his lips. “Only if you make it, number 3.”

“Hey, the only reason i’m number 3 is because of that dementor attack, okay! I have an will wipe the floor with you. Always.”

“Well, potions is gone, but I’m sure you’ll provide an interesting fight for all our other subjects.” Hartley teased. 

“You shouldn’t be talking. You’ll always lose. Better yet, to a fourth year.” Cisco shot back. 

Amusement played in Hartley’s eyes as he finished his drink. He set down the glass ,stood up, leaned over, and cupped Cisco chin in his hand. He placed a soft kiss to Cisco’s lips. 

 

“We’ll see, Cisquito.” 

He had already pulled away and was out the door by the time Cisco comprehended everything that had happened. He hurried to down his drink and left the payment on the table. He hurried out the door and caught up with Hartley. He pulled him to the side and pushed him up against the side of a shop.   

“You do not just kiss me and leave me there.” he hissed when he noticed Hartley’s smirk before claiming his lips. 

Hartley kissed back with just as much roughness as Cisco pushed onto him. His hands grabbed at Cisco’s waist harshly as Cisco’s cold hands hiked up Hartley’s robes to splay across his back. Hartley grinned into the kiss and switched their positions, fingers digging into Cisco’s hips. They pulled away and Cisco glanced up at Hartley as he leaned against the shop wall. They both breathed heavily as they waited for someone to make the next move. Cisco looked into Hartley’s dark colored eyes as Hartley stared at Cisco’s lips. Cisco jumped at Hartley, arms wrapping around Hartley’s neck as Hartley pulled Cisco flush against him. They kissed more passionately this time, none of the roughness from before. Hartley licked at Cisco’s bruised lips in apology after biting it previously as Cisco opened his mouth to let Hartley in. Hartley’s fingers tightened in Cisco’s robes as they pulled away slowly. 

“W-what are we doing?” Cisco asked, breathlessly. 

“I believe we are making out.” Hartley teased. 

Cisco shook his head at the sarcasm. “But we hate each other.” 

“I was unaware of this hate.” Hartley said with a raised eyebrow. He pushed Cisco back against the wall as his lips hovered over Cisco’s once more. “In fact, I quite like you, Cisquito.” 

“Hartley, please tell me you're not just being an ass because you find out about my crush.” Cisco begged, eyes growing teary. 

Hartley pulled away with a confused look. “What? Cisco I would never do that.” 

Cisco stared at Hartley, watched his reaction and his demeanor. He breathed deeply and nodded as he pulled Hartley into him by his robes

“Then kiss me all you want.” Cisco grinned before he placed a soft kiss on Hartley’s lips.

Hartley rolled his eyes before kissing Cisco once more. “I’d be happy to do so, Cisquito, but I know everyone thinks we hate each other.”

Cisco nodded as he mouthed as Hartley’s neck. 

“So maybe we should take this slower. Maybe actually making up?”

“How would we do that?” Cisco asked smirking at the dark bruise he left on Hartley’s neck. 

“Oh, I don’t know. Cisco Ramon was just so glad I saved him that he threw himself into my arms.”  Hartley smirked. 

“Yeah, yeah, in your dreams.” Cisco shot back.

“I’d love to hear your ideas.” Hartley chuckled. 

“Hartley Rathaway was just in utter shock when his one and only love was attacked by a dementor. He almost lost it and confessed.” Cisco said dramatically. 

Hartley snorted. “Who’s the one dreaming now.” 

“Or the Ravenclaw common room could be right behind us.” Cisco pointed. 

“What?” 

“Look.” Hartley turned as huge applause erupted behind them. 


End file.
